Official Lost Podcast/May 21, 2007
May 21th, 2007 Running Length: 23:28 Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse prehash the season finale, (5/23/07) and take fan questions. Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof rehash * What is the Looking Glass Station, who are the people in it, why did Juliet think it was flooded? ** They didn't answer the question. * Why is it called the Looking Glass? ** It may be an Alice in Wonderland reference. Or an allusion (or illusion) to something else. The use of "hatch" was deliberate in the DHARMA documents in . * Is the Looking Glass station the underwater station on the Blast Door Map? ** The Looking glass was the underwater station referred to on the blast door map. * Why don't they just cut the cable going to the station? ** That possibly might cut the jamming. Its possible the cable isn't the sole source of power for the looking glass. It might just be a communication cable. It would also make for bad TV. Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof prehash * Is Jack's plan going to work? ** Jack's plans in the past have not tended to work out. * What is worse. Jack's plans or Jack operating on you? ** So far, the only person Jack has saved on the Island is Ben. So if you're a bad guy, he is enormously successful in saving your life. If Jack's plan were to work, it would have horrible personal repercussions for him. If anyone can snatch failure from the jaws of success its Jack Shephard. Charlie will be definitively alive or dead at the end of the season. If he is alive, Desmond's flashes will be resolved in the storyline in a definitive way. Questions * They joked about Rose and Bernard getting their own show. ** 39 episodes of Rose and Bernard: Love Island will run after Lost. * Zombie season question. (joke questions about anagrams) ** The Zombie season might be dealt with in comic book form * What is up with Charlie's ring. Why did Charlie say his ring was from a world tour in season one? ** Charlie's flashback was in Finland and he was saying that he got the ring in Finland on the world tour. * Is the sound of the monster the sound of the receipt machine in a new york taxi. ** They confirmed that the sound is from the taxi machine. It was recorded in a real cab in New York. * Where was Ezra James Sharkington in Greatest Hits and will he be in the season three finale? ** He is not in the season 3 finale. * Why didn't Charlie not take off his jeans when swimming into the Looking Glass? ** Charlie wanted to weigh more to sink faster. * Will there be a lost theme park ride? ** They suggest that Tom Sawyer Island at Disneyland should be turned into Lost Island. * Why does it rain less on the Island now than it did in season one? ** Dr. Arzt predicted a monsoon was coming so it was inevitable that it would not rain at all for a long time because Arzt is never right about anything. Additional info * Carlton Cuse's answer to a podcast question implies that Cerberus is the Monster. Conclusion This was the last podcast for the season. They said a session at Comicon would be put up at the site later in the summer.